Et si tout pouvait changer
by Taniice
Summary: Elle avait vu et vécu plus d'horreurs que d'autres en une vie entière. Elle savait qu'une seule chose pourrait empêcher tout cela de se produire. Quitte à se perdre dans le temps... Et si tout ce qu'on vous a raconté jusqu'alors était faux ? Se déroule au temps des maraudeurs.
1. Chapter 1

Des cris, des pleurs, des sorts fusant de toute part, l'odeur du sang, de la mort...

Elle courait à perdre haleine, fuyant l'horreur qui s'étendait sous yeux, à la foi impuissante et consciente de pouvoir changer tout cela. Elle savait que l'ancienne magie coulant dans ses veines pourrait lui permettre de modifier tout cela. Sa mère. Sa mère qu'elle avait tant aimé et à la fois tant haïe de l'avoir laissée seule au milieu de ces monstrers, c'est grâce à elle qu'elle pourrait tout changer. Les sorciers de sang pur pouvaient bien se croire supérieurs à tout autre être au monde, il existait des êtres bien plus purs et puissants, capables de les anéantir tous. Et c'est cela qu'il coinvoitait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu l'épouser, qu'elle s'était retrouvée mariée à l'âge de douze ans au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans, et pourtant elle avait subi bien plus d'horreurs que certains en toute une vie.

Passant prés d'une fenêtre, elle s'arrêta un instant, remarquant que le jeune garçon qui devait les sauver tous était en difficulté. Comme si un enfant de quinze ans pouvait faire le poids... Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle repris sa course. C'était quitte ou double, mais qu'importe, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Le plus précieux était déjà parti, emporté par cet homme fou qu'elle devait considérer comme son mari. Si seulement l'impératrice était intervenue, elle aurait pu tout arrêter, mettre fin à la folie dévastatrice de cet homme. Mais elle s'était cachée derrière les convenance, invoquant le fait que son peuple ne se mêlait pas aux humains. Mais qu'était-elle, elle qui à présent courait pour sauver sa vie, mais aussi des milliers d'autres ? Elle était une princesse impériale et tout son peuple les avait abandonnées en ce monde, sa mère et elle.

Elle atteint enfin une porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Une pluie glaciale lui battit le visage mais elle continua à courir vers la fôret qui s'étendait prés du manoir familial, s'enfonçant au milieu des arbres. Elle pris enfin le temps de ralentir, après tout personne ne viendrait la chercher ici. Sauf peut-être les loup-garous, mais elle saurait se défendre, avec ou sans baguette. Elle ateint une clairière où miraculeusement la pluie ne parvenait pas. La magie ancienne protégeait ce lieu unique, vestige du temps où son peuple vivait encore dans ce monde. Elle approcha de la construction gardée intacte malgré les siècles et posa ses mains sur la pierre glacée. Elle commença alors à réciter une formule qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu comprendre. Une vague d'hésitation la saisie, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Une image de son fils lui revint et elle fut confortée dans son idée. Une sorte de halo argenté commença à briller et à l'envelopper tandis que la pierre commençait à vibrer. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la pluie avait cessé et un ciel étoilé s'étendait au dessus d'elle. Epuisée et trempée, elle commença à sentir le vent froid d'octobre la transperçait comme des lames acérées. A cette pensé, elle passa doucement la main sur une fine cicatrice qui ornait son bras. Souvenir de son mari. Elle ferait en sorte que ce souvenir n'ait jamais lieu, elle ferait en sorte de tuer cet homme avant que son emprise sur le monde sorcier ne s'accroisse, avant que qu'il ne marque l'enfant comme son égal. Et pour cela, elle aurait besoin d'un homme, celui qui dirigerait la résistance contre ce monstre.

Sur es pensées, elle disparut pour réapparaitre dans un village sorcier au cœur des collines écossaises dont elle arpenta les rues afin de se diriger vers le château apparaissant au loin.


	2. Chapter 2

Le dîner touchait à sa fin lorsque le directeur se leva afin de regagner son bureau. Il était las de devoir surveiller certains de ses étudiants, persuadé qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre l'un de ses anciens élèves qui était définitivement passé du côté du mal. Il soupira en arrivant devant statut qui gardait son bureau et lui donna le mot de passe. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il lui sembla que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Vous devriez revoir la sécurité de cet établissement, Professeur Dumbledore . »

Le professeur se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et constata qu'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était assise dans un fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce. Le directeur se dit alors qu'elle était certainement l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait jamais vu jusqu'alors, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus qui semblaient emprunts de mélancolie et lui faisaient paraître dix ans de plus que son âge.

« Miss, pourrais-je savoir qu ivous êtes et ce que vous faites dans ce bureau ?

- Mais certainement, seulement il me semble nécessaire de poser une condition. Je veux votre aide et votre protection. J'ai enfreint plusieurs lois en venant ici, pluisuers règles fondamentales et je ne souhaite pas particulièrement me retrouver à Azkaban.

- Laissez-moi juger par moi-même si cela est utile et, surtout, si je peux vous faire confiance. Je vous repose donc ma première question. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Ellea Malfoy. Ou plutôt je m'appelai ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on ne me marie de force à l'âge de douze ans. Je suis la femme de lors Voldemort. »

A ces mots, le vieil homme comprit le malaise qu'il avait ressentit en voyant cette jeune femme, et surtout la maturité qu'elle dégageait malgré son jeune âge.

« La femme de Voldemort ? Et je ne savais pas qu'Abraxas Malfoy avait eu une fille.

- Il n'en a pas. Je suis sa petite fille, la fille aînée de Lucius Malfoy. Enfin, plutôt sa fille naturelle. Je suis née en 1978 et suite à quelques... désagréments dirons nous, je me suis enfuie dans le passé. Et je souhaite changer de nombreuse chose. D'où la protection je vous demande. Si le ministère apprend ma présence ici etqui je suis, je suis bonne pour finir mes jours en prison.

- Et pourquoi vous aiderais-je, Miss Malfoy ?

- Parce que nous avons le même but. Je souhaite détruire Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Je sais que vous êtes un excellent légilimens, je vous laisserai donc voir chacun de mes souvenirs, sans rien exclure. Vous aurez accès à tout. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher, ni à me reprocher.»

Dumbledore observa cette jeune femme qui semblait si déterminée. Fumseck commença à chanter doucement, signe qu'il faisait confiance à l'inconnue. Le mage leva alors sa baguette vers elle et prononça la formule. Il arpenta l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, de sa plus tendre enfance, bercée par sa mère qui lui chantait une berçeuse, jusqu'au moment où elle avait récité la formule. Il vit un lucius Malfoy âgé de quelques années de plus qu'alors, souriant tendrement en voyant sa fille ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël à grands cris de ravissement, tandis que la mère de la fillette était tendrement blottie dans ses bras. Il vit l'enfant observer sa mère se faire torturer par des mangemorts avant que le seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'achève d'un sort. Il vit la fillette dans les bras de Lucius, pluerant tous deux à l'unisson devant la tombe de la jeune femme. Et puis les souvenirs s'enchainèrent. Ellea rencontraient son jeune frère, Drago, tandis que la mère de celui-ci la rejettait, blessée et déshonnorée de la trahison de son mari. Il vit Lucius se renfermer de plus en plus sous les yeux de sa fille, n'accordant ses rares sourires qu'à elle seule, repoussant sa femme et son fils. Il vit cette petite fille alors âgée de dix ans protéger son demi-frère d'un accès de colère de leur père, puis le soigner et le coucher tendrement, alors qu'il était blessé. A cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à une mère qu'à une enfant. Il vit ses larmes de désespoire lorqu'on lui annonça qu'elle serait mariée au Seigneur des Ténèbres puisqu'elle était désormais une jeune fille. Elle n'avait que douze ans. Il vit son ancien élève alors âgé de quarante ans entrant dans une chambre sombre où se trouvait sa jeune épouse, en larmes et terrorisée. Il vit la jeune femme, enceinte à l'âge de quatorze ans, serrer son frère dans ses bras alors qu'il s'apprétait à partir pour Poudlard. Il revit Lucius, pleurant et s'excusant, à maintes reprises, de ne pas avoir su la protéger comme il l'aurait dû. Et sa fille lui répétant qu'elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il la vit donner naissance à un fils qu'on lui laissa quelques temps avant de le lui ravir. Il vit Voldemort, exultant, poser le nourrisson sur une vieille table de pierre, puis réaliser un complexe sortilège de magie noireà l'aide diverses potions et, pire que tout, du sang du bébé dont les cris semblaient s'essoufler à mesure que la vie le quittait. Il vit cette jeune mère hurler en voyant son fils mourir, puis pleurer sur son linceul. Pendant son temps, son mari la remerciait de ce sacrifice qui lui avait enfin permis d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout, l'immortalité. Il vit la jeune femme dépérir progressivement, puis se plonger dans des livres dont peu de personnes soupçonnaient l'existence, aidée d'un homme à qui Voldemort accordait toute sa confiance. Il vit la découverte de la jeune femme, lui permettant d'utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs afin de créer une brèche temporelle. Il revécut la dernière journée que la jeune femme avait vécu à son époque, il revit la bataille finale, Harry tomber face à ce fou qui ne ressemblait guère plus à un humain. Il la vit alors courir sous la pluie glacée,puis entamer la formule qui l'avait amenée ici...

Lorsque Dumbledore sortir des souvenirs de la jeune femme plusieurs heures plus tard, celle-ci pleurait silencieusement. Lui-même ne pu empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

« Suite à ce que je viens de voir, il est certain que je vous accorderai ma protection et mon aide. Je vous promet, miss Malfoy, de tout faire pour que cet avenir n'ait pas lieu. »

Ils discutèrent encore de nombreuses heures, décidant que la jeune femme intègrerait la sixième année sous le nom d'Ellea Bennet et étant, aux yeux de tous, la nièce de Dumbledore dont les parents étaient morts dans un accident pour l'heure inexpliqué. Elle intègrerait aussi l'Ordre du phénix, puisuq'elle était majeure, mais qu'elle ne participerait pas aux infiltrations et combats afin de conserver un minimum d'anonymat et de ne pas révéler ses pouvoir au grand jour. Tout deux passèrent sous silence ce qu'elle était réellement, de part sa mère. Sa mère, qu'elle verrait d'ici quelques heures puisqu'en septième année à Serdaigle. Le choixpeau l'envoya quant à elle à gryffondor, et il fut décider qu'elle rejoindrait dès le elndemain son dortoire. Mais pour l'heure, Dumbledore lui attribuat des appartements privés, lui permettant ainsi de récupérer le sommeil qui lui avait tant fait défaut ces derniers temps.

Elle s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir une vie normale, aller à Poudlard comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé, et surtout empêcher ce fou de détruire son enfance et son adolescence comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé...


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Ellea se réveilla doucement, le soleil envahissant déjà sa chambre. Elle décida de se préparer, modifiant ses vêtements de la veille d'un simple geste de la main. Dumbledore lui avait fait savoir qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le jour même et qu'elle devrait alors acheter des vêtements et une baguette. Il avait mis des fonds sa disposition, puisqu'il lui était impossible d'accéder son propre coffre. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre, mais une fois dans le couloir, elle constata qu'elle ne savait pas où aller. Elle se concentra alors et le chemin sembla s'inscrire dans son esprit, comme si elle avait bu une dose de felix felicis. Elle pu alors se rendre dans la Grande salle, ignorant les personnes qu'elle croisait et s'installant au bout de la table de sa maison afin de manger. Elle sentait que tous la fixaient, se demandant qui pouvait être cette jeune femme que personne n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Soudain, plusieurs personnes s'assirent ses côtés et l'un d'eux s'adressa elle.  
"Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Il me semble que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je me nomme Sirius Black, je suis en sixième année à Gryffondor. Et voici James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, mes amis. Et vous êtes...  
-Pas intéressée par votre baratin de dragueur à deux sous. Veuillez m'excuser."

Elle se leva et quitta la salle alors que plusieurs personnes ayant entendu le semblant de conversation retenaient un fou rire. Sirius resta quant lui interloqué , peu habitué à ce que les filles de l'école le repoussent ouvertement. Il se leva et partit aussi dignement que possible, maugréant dans sa barbe, suivi de ses amis qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pouffer.

Arrivée Pré-au-Lard, Ellea commença par acheter un baguette, chose ridicule selon elle, mais si Dumbledore y tenait... Elle s'occupa ensuite de refaire sa garde robe, rétrécit le tout pour faire tenir ses paquets dans sa poche et se décida à aller boire un verre avant de rentrer. Lorsqu'elle entra aux Trois Balais, elle constata que le bar était bondé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, un jeune homme s'approcha d'elle.  
"Hey, c'est toi la fille qui a repoussé Sirius tout l'heure ?  
- Effectivement. Et tu es...  
- James Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, il est parfois lourd niveau drague, mais pas méchant. Et surtout il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise non. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Ellea Bennet.  
-Ça te dit de venir avec nous ? Tu n'as pas l'air de connaitre grand monde ici, mais ce n'es pas une raison pour rester seule."  
Ellea observa le jeune homme devant elle et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sut qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle le suivit donc jusqu'à la table qu'il partageait avec ses amis et reconnu Sirius, ainsi que Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Une jeune femme, qu'elle pensa être Lily Evans, était également présente et lui souriait chaleureusement. Elle avait vu plusieurs photos d'elle dans divers journaux lorsqu'elle était enfant et l'avait donc identifiée rapidement. Elle s'assit ses côtés et se présenta. Immédiatement, les questions fusèrent pour savoir qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Elle leur raconta l'histoire qu'elle avait mis au point la veille avec le directeur. Lorsqu'elle parla du décés de ses parents, les autres préférent passer un autre sujet, comprenant qu'elle était certainement bouleversée.

"Mais si tu es en sixième année à gryffondor, nous allons partager le même dortoir ! s'exclama Lily.  
- En effet. Et il faudra que tu me fasses découvrir ce château j'ai passé mon temps me perdre ce matin."

Elle préférait mentir, ne souhaitant pas révéler ses facultés immédiatement, voire même jamais. De ce qu'elle avait pu en voir par le passé , soit les gens avaient peur d'elle, soit ils convoitaient ses pouvoirs. Son visage s'assombrit la pensé de son fils, ce que remarqua Sirius.  
"Ellea, a va ?  
- Oui, je vais rentrer, je suis un peu fatiguée."

Elle partit rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réagir et se dirigea vers le château. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise avec eux, elle qui ne supportait habituellement pas les contacts masculins... Sauf Pettigrow, et en y repensant, elle se rappela qui il était réellement, et comment il avait trahi les Potter, alors qu'il semblait actuellement leur vouer une admiration sans borne. Elle se demandait ce qui avait ainsi pu le pousser changer et se promit de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Elle se dit alors qu'elle avait énormément de choses changer, mais préféra pour le moment s'isoler, ne se sentant pas l'aise au milieu de la foule qui était maintenant présente dans le hall. Elle aperçut alors un jeune homme au cheveux noirs et gras, et le reconnut immédiatement. Sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, Severus Rogue tourna la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui sourit et il se demanda qui elle pouvait être, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparut. En arrivant dans sa chambre, Ellea posa ses achats sur son lit, se rappelant qu'elle devrait être plus prudente la prochaine fois. A cette poque, Severus devait certainement suivre son initiation pour devenir mangemort, et ne ferait certainement pas ami-ami avec une gryffondor. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle avait été répartie dans cette maison, sa mère ayant été à Serdaigle et son père à serpentard. D'ailleurs, tous les Malfoy allaient serpentard, pas gryffondor. Surtout pas gryffondor. Elle soupira et s'assit sur son lit, se disant que le chemin serait certainement long avant qu'elle ne parvienne à son but.

Dans la tour des gryffondors, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus regardait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée tout en réfléchissant. Cette fille ressemblait énormément la préfète-en-chef de Serdaigle, Callista. Pourtant, pour avoir discuté de nombreuses reprises avec elle, il savait qu'elle n'avait ni frère, ni soeur. Mais en même temps, la nouvelle dégageait un quelque chose qu'il connaissait tant, quelque chose de...  
"Malfoyen...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Sirius ?  
- Je disais, mon cher Cornedrue, que je trouve que la nouvelle a un air typiquement Malfoy. Mais pourtant, elle ne leur ressemble pas. Et cela se saurait si ce cher Lucius avait une soeur.

- Laisses tomber James, tu vois bien qu'il ne supporte simplement pas de s'être fait repoussé par cette fille. Très jolie d'ailleurs."

Au regard que lui lança Sirius, Rémus comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise et que son ami allait se lancer dans une enquête approfondie. Enquête aux fins de savoir pourquoi cette jeune femme l'avait repoussé évidemment. Il se replongea en souriant dans le livre qu'il lisait, se disant qu'ils allaient certainement bien s'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily pénétra dans la salle commune, accompagnée de la jeune femme qui occupait toujours les pensés du jeune Black. Etant préfète, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Ellea et du lui faire découvrir la tour gryffondor et son nouveau dortoir. Tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux arrivantes et Lily décida de prendre les choses en main.

"Bien, je vous présente la nouvelle élève de gryffondor, Ellea Bennet qui sera en sixième année."

Beaucoup se présentèrent, en particulier les garçons qui l'avaient pour la plupart déjà vue le matin même. La plupart des filles se détournèrent quant à elles, irritées de l'intérêt que suscitait Ellea. Celle-ci se força sourire, puis demanda Lily de lui montrer leur dortoir. Une fois la porte fermée, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas Ellea ? Tu semblais déjà... bizzarre tout l'heure, demanda Lily.  
- C'est simplement que je n'aime pas trop la foule, et encore moins être le centre d'attention.

- Oh ça, il va falloir t'y faire, il me semble que tu plais déjà plusieurs garçons. Quant aux filles... Eh bien tu dois être la seule, à part Alice, à me parler depuis que je suis avec James. Alors si en plus tu parles aux maraudeurs, ne t'attends pas te faire beaucoup d'amies...  
- Les maraudeurs ?  
- C'est ainsi que se surnomment James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Et la plupart des filles sont folles d'eux. Sauf Peter. En tout cas, depuis que je sors avec James, toutes espèrent sortir avec Sirius ou Rémus. Et vu que tu as repoussé Sirius aujourd'hui... Elles risquent de ne pas t'apprécier...  
-Oh génial, j'ai atterri à Saint-Mangouste, service psychiatrie. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui irait leur courir après, j'ai d'autres choses auxquelles je dois penser. Et si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim !"

Lily acquiesça et elle retournèrent dans la salle commune où les attendaient les maraudeurs en question. La soirée passa rapidement, et Ellea en fut ravie lorsqu'elle put enfin fermer les rideaux de son baldaquins. Décidément, elle n'était pas habituée à croiser autant de monde, mais qu'importe, elle devrait s'y faire...


	4. Chapter 4

« Ellea ! Ellea, réveilles-toi ! Tu as encore fais un cauchemar. »

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Un mois qu'elle réveillait régulièrement Lily et Alice, ses camarades de dortoir, à cause de cauchemars récurrents. Elle s'excusa auprès des deux jeunes filles et promis de mettre un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit la prochaine fois. Mais elle voyait bien que ses camarades restaient soucieuses, se posant des questions sur la nature de ses cauchemars, même si elle ne souhaitait rien dire. Elle se recouchèrent, mais Ellea se releva quelques minutes plus tard et regarda son réveil. 4H45. Elle n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Elle enfila donc une robe de chambre et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune. L'air s'était rafraîchit en ce mois de novembre et elle ralluma d'un geste le feu qui n'était plus que braises dans la cheminée.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Ellea sursauta et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Sirius Black était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, lisant un magasine de Quidditch. Cependant, toute son attention se portait sur la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Pardon ?

- Je disais, comment as-tu fait ça ? Je t'ai vu rallumer le feu d'un mouvement de la main.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes des sorciers, il est donc normal de pouvoir faire ce genre de choses.

-Avec une baguette, oui, mais pas simplement d'un geste de la main.

- Et la magie sans baguette ? Oh oui, tu es beaucoup trop occuper à draguer les filles et à jouer au Quidditch pour t'améliorer dans les domaines réellement important, j'avais oublié !

- Et alors ? Tu es jalouse ? Et pour ton information, j'ai étudié la magie sans baguette. Il faut un niveau exceptionnel pour pouvoir la pratiquer. De nos jours, seul Dumbledore en est capable, et uniquement pour les sortilèges inférieurs. Or, je ne pense pas que ton niveau en magie dépasse celui de Dumbledore ?

- Et bien... visiblement, oui. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

- Je te trouve étrange, voilà tout. Tu as l'air d'en savoir bien plus que tu ne sembles l'admettre.

- Et en savoir bien plus sur quoi ?

- Sur tout. Je suis sûr que tu ne montres pas tes véritables compétences en cours. J'ai l'impression que tu connais tout le monde, alors que personne ne te connaît. Tous les massacres qui ont lieu en ce moment n'ont pas l'air de t 'émouvoir plus que ça, comme si tu savais déjà qu'ils avaient eu lieu. Et en plus, tu traînes avec Servillus.

- Oh et bien sûr, cela fait de moi un mangemort ! Mon pauvre Black, tu dérailles complètement . Certes, mon niveau en magie est relativement élevé, mais on m'a entraînée pour cela. Non je ne connais pas tout le monde, j'essaie juste de m'intégrer, et si les crimes qui ont lieu en ce moment semblent ne pas me toucher, c'est juste que j'ai appris à maîtriser mes émotions. Là où je vivais, montrer mes sentiments me valait un doloris, voire pire. Excuses moi de ne pas avoir eu une enfance dorée. Quant à Severus, je souhaite m'améliorer en potions et il est excellent. Et peut-être que si quatre imbéciles de gryffondor ne l'avait harcelé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il serait totalement différent aujourd'hui.

- Oh et tu vas me dire que c'est de notre faute si Servillus cherche à devenir un mangemort ?

- C'est à peu prés ça ! Et si un peu d'amitié lui permettent de revenir dans le droit chemin, où est le mal à ce que je l'aide ?

- A t'entendre, on dirait que tu es chargée d'une mission divine. Sainte Ellea ramenant Saint Servillus dans le droit chemin. C'est pathétique .

- Ce qui est pathétique, c'est que tu te crois si différent de tes parents et de ton frère, alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit, Black. »

Ellea remonta prestement dans son dortoir et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, décidée à prendre un bain. Alors qu'elle glissait son corps dans l'eau chaude, elle repensa à cet échange avec Sirius. Un mois qu'elle était là, un mois qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. On aurait dit un vieux couple. Elle soupira. Certes Sirius était énervant, arrogant, imbu de sa personne, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. On aurait dit que, l'un comme l'autre, ils cherchaient le conflit. Elle avait ce besoin d'être prés de lui, de lui parler. Elle soupira à nouveau, se laissant entièrement couler dans l'eau.

De son côté, Sirius songeait plus ou moins à la même chose. Depuis que cette fille tait arrivée à Poudlard, elle l'obsédait. Il n'avait rien trouvé concernant une quelconque Ellea Bennet, peu importe où il cherchait. Il se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas pris une fausse identité. Quant à ce pouvoir qu'elle avait manifesté ce soir, il en était sûr, ce n'était pas un pouvoir sorcier. Et curieux de savoir ce que c'était, il avait fallut qu'ils se disputent. Encore. Comme si ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle, et pas simplement pour découvrir son secret. Il cherchait à la croiser où qu'elle soit, à l'apercevoir, à lui parler. Et face à ses rebuffades, il s'était remis à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux regards qu'elle lu avait lancé quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois avec une fille. Elle semblait à la fois en colère et déçue. Certes, il était alors dans une position assez équivoque, mais tant pis pour elle puisqu'elle ne voulait pas de lui. Et puis, après tout, elle traînait en permanence avec Servillus. Il repensa alors à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, concernant sa famille. Personne n'avait jamais osé lui dire une telle chose. Qu'il leur ressemblait... Quel toupet ! Il n'était pas un mangemort, lui. Depuis des années, il n'avait eu de cesses que de s'éloigner de cette famille pourrie jusqu'aux os par la magie noire. Mais en y repensant, il reconnaissait qu'il avait été dur avec Severus. Il avait faillit mourir à cause de lui, lorsqu'il l'avait fait sortir par une nuit de pleine lune. Et il l'avait ridiculisé un nombre incalculable de fois, notamment celle qui avait mis fin à son amitié avec Lily. Lily qui avait métamorphosé James depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. En fait, il lui semblait que James avait mûri, qu'il s'était calmé. Rémus aussi avait changé, il paraissait encore plus adulte qu'avant, sûrement à cause de sa condition. Quant à Peter, il semblait avoir plus d'assurance et traînait moins avec eux. Il se demanda d'ailleurs avec qui il pouvait bien passer son temps, bien que sa présence ne lui manque pas. En fait, le seul à ne pas changer, c'était lui. Toujours le même tempérament, toujours à chercher à faire des blagues plus ou moins drôles à ceux qu'il croisait. En y repensant, certaines de ses blagues étaient même méchantes, voire cruelles. Alors elle avait peut-être raison la nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il ne valait pas mieux que sa famille. Lui qui souhaitait intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix, ce n'était pas avec ce caractère qu'il changerait. Sortant de ses pensés, il remarqua qu'il était prés de six heures et demi et décida d'aller se préparer pour les cours. Si il voulait changer un peu, autant commencer par ne plus être en retard en cours. Et il prouverait à tout le monde, que lui aussi, il savait être responsable...

* * *

Lorsqu'Ellea arriva en cours de potion ce matin là, elle eu la surprise de voir que Sirius était déjà présent. Lui qui était tout le temps en retard... Elle s'avança vers lui et il fut surpris de la voir prendre la parole.

« Sirius... heu, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin. Ce que je t'ai dit à propos de ta famille, c'était déplacé. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Moi non plus je n'aurais pas dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. On fait la paix ? »

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle serra avec un sourire. Finalement, il pouvait être agréable quand il le souhaitait. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était beau avec ce sourire... Elle rougit à ses pensés et s'éloigna brusquement, regagnant sa place et laissant un Sirius relativement perplexe.

* * *

A la fin du cours, Ellea se rendit à la bibliothèque, où elle retrouva Severus. Celui-ci semblait mécontent.

« Alors, on fricote avec Black ? Je croyais que tu ne le supportais pas ?

- Je voulais simplement m'excuser d'une ou deux choses que je lui ai dites ce matin. Et si on attaquait ? »

Severus resta maussade tout le temps qu'ils passèrent à la bibliothèque et quand ils eurent finit, il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire de faire attention à Black.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre, ce n'est pas lui qui va me faire peur. »

Elle emprunta quelques livres et entreprit de retourner dans sa salle commune.

* * *

Alors qu'Ellea empruntait un couloir désert menant à la tour des gryffondor, elle eut la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un l'interpeller.

« Alors Bennet, après James, Rémus et Rogue, tu te jettes sur Sirius maintenant ? A croire que trois ne te suffisent pas, une vrai traînée ! »

Elle se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme qui avait dit cela, une septième année de gryffondor. Rachel, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

« Oh désolée, tu dois me confondre avec une autre. Moi je ne couche pas avec le premier venu.

- Tu te crois drôle ? On t'a bien vu tourner autour d'eux. Et Lily qui te fait confiance, alors que tu couches avec son copain. Tu me fais pitié.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? On ne peut pas être ami avec un homme sans coucher avec d'après toi ? Je vis ma vie comme je l'entend, et ce n'est sûrement pas une traînée telle que toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Ellea reprit son chemin sans plus se soucier de Rachel, qui ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort cuisant à la jeune femme. Ellea se retourna, les yeux brillants de colères et, d'un geste de la main, envoya valser son agresseur à l'autre bout du couloir. Puis, réalisant son geste, elle parti en courant vers son dortoir. Elle s'était promis de ne pas montrer l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, et voilà qu'elle ripostait à une attaque, sans baguette, et au milieu d'un couloir, où n'importe qui aurait pu arriver. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être plus prudente à l'avenir, sinon son secret serait dévoilé. Et le plus tard possible serait le mieux...


End file.
